Albus Potter and The Sorting Ceremony
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: The story of Albus Potter. The boy who was sorted shockingly.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Potter and Death's Gift.

a/n. I own nothing,I'm just borrowing the characters JK Rowling won't mind.

Chapter 1

Albus Potter strolled around the trains corridors in search of a place to sit. there was no way he could sit in the same compartment asJames and his second year friends was there? his pride wouldn't allow it. every compartment was filling up rapidly and if he didn't get a move on he may have to sit out here in the train started to pick up speed as he pulled back the grubby glass door of the next compartment only to find another boy about his age with white hair,grey eyes and a pointed boy didnt seem to notice his arrival so he cleared his throat to let the boy know he was there. The boy looked up and held out his hand as if they were old friends"the name's Scorpius and you are?"he took the boys hand and shook it"Albus Potter" "Harry Potter's son" Albus nodded "My Father and your Father weren't on the best of terms and you have probably already decided not to be friends with me but your family saved my dad during the battle despite what he had done, and the malfoys don't forget things like that. " Albus breathed a sigh of relief,he didn't fancy making enemies before he even reached Hogwarts and obviously this boy had similar thoughts on the matter. Albus looked out the window noticing London had slipped away and they were gliding past fields,trees,rivers and cattle Albus turned around and spoke up"so what house do you reckon you'll be in ". Scorpius tore his eyes away from the scenery "Slytherin,what else,my family has been in that house before the beginning of time. plus,my father would have a fit if I wasn't"."what about you?"Scorpius asks mildly curious"Gryfffindor or Slytherin, I wouldn't mind .dad says he will be proud either way, it's Uncle Ron I'm worried about, he would probably disown me. So absolutely no pressure on Rosie"."Rosie?" Scorpius asks confused ."yeah"remarked Albus "She's my cousin". The compartment door slides open loudly and in walks a girl with long copper hair and green eyes .Albus knew her to be Modesty Wood."Hi Al" she says brightly for she spends every summmer over at Rosie and Hugo's House playing Quiditch with him,James Rosie and some of his other cousins.."Late again"he says to her teasingly."fashionably"she counters quickly."and you are?" she says noticing Scorpius. "Scorpius Malfoy" he answers."no points for guessing what house you're going to be sorted into"she comments. "what about you "he asks " I just hope we all get sorted" she states quietly. Albus turns pale and Scorpius face falls with dread. "we'll be fine"stutters Albus as much to reassure himself as the other two. Silence falls among the three of them as the scarlet train puffs it's way towards the future.

About an hour later an irritated Rosie barges into the compartment"I was looking for you everywhere Al. I thought you'd gotten lost or something " she says sternly bushy red locks flying in all directions."I told my dad I'd keep an eye on you and everything" Albus turns crinson and turns to look at his toes. Rosie then greets Modesty and plops down on a seat opening her book. Scorpius looks on amused by Rosie's enterance."you're a Malfoy aren't you questions Rosie after a while. "yeah"states Scorpius thinking it unwise to say more judging by the look of dislike on Rosie's face. Albus quickly changes the subject to Quiditch teams before Rosie got the chance to quote Uncle Ron.

Half an hour later the trolley appears outside their compartment calming the conversation in which Albus and Modesty were defending The Chudley Canons honour against the wrath of Scorpius Malfoy and Rosie hadn't looked up from her book since sharing her distaste for anything concerned with the Malfoys. the trolley in all it's glory displaying stacks and stacks of cauldron cakes ,liquorice wands,Bertie Botts every flavoured beansand chocolate frog. They splurged on lots of sweets and sat reasonably quite and content for the rest of the train ride.

Albus peered out of the window. The sky was beginning to darken. He could see Mountains and forests under a deep purple sky stretching out gracefully from horizon to horizon. Thd train was beginning to slow down. Albus felt like a vast bundle of nerve,Scorpius looked even paler,Modesty was turning a waxen shade of green and Rosie's face was still hidden by her book. The four of them joined the other student congregating in the corridors. Peoople pushed and shoved to get out of the train and into the night air. Albus spotted his godfathers enormous head over the sea of students "Firs' years" "firs'years" "this way""Hullo Al,Rosie,Mo" "Firs' years" " over here". All the first years followed Hagrid down a steep,narrow path ,everybody was completely silent. "Yeh'll see Hogwarts now in a few,jus' round this bend now. There it was seated atop a large mountain in all it's majesty with high towers and winding turrets,it windows dazzling like lanterns in the night. "Four to a boat no more 'n' four to a boat now firs' years" bellowed Hagrid"forward now firs' years". and the fleet of boat took off across the great black lake. All were silent staring in awe at the castle's eerie beauty as they sailed closer to where it stood. They boats carried them gently along a dark tunnel towards a tiny harbour. They walked up a flight of heavy stone staits and loitered aroumd a large mahogany raised his fist ans knocked on the bulky castle door

a/n if anybody was wondering where i got the name Modesty from. it is a name i found in Quiditch Through the Ages.I thought Oliver Wood's daughter would have a Quiditch related name. anyway, if you think it is good review.:)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n I own nothing. I'm only borrowing the characters. I doubt JK Rowling will mind.

Chapter 2

A auburn haired witch with horn rimmed glasses and cold eyes was standing at the other side of the door. Her scarlet robes swept the ground and her hair was loose and stringy. She gave off the vibe that she was a no nonsense type of person. Albus bid Hagrid goodbye and followed his peers. The witch showed them into a small chamber across from what Albus assumed was The Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor Ingrid Hogglewood and I am deputy headmisstress here at Hogwarts." She Continues "You are about to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts:Ravenclaw,Gryffindor,Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Whichever house you will be sorted into will be like your home within these hallowed halls"She went on to explain about the house cup and the point system which Albus knew about from many stories from both his parents and from James."Good Luck" she encouraged "and please try not to be nervous The Sorting Hat loves that".

Albus,Rosie,Modesty and Scorpius made their way into The Great Hall with the rest of first year and watched as Andrew Arnott got sorted into was feeling rather ill and he could see Rosie was trying to distract herself by looking at the ceiling,at his other side Albus could see that Scorpius was even paler then before and that Modesty was turning a sickly shade of erupted from the Gryffindor table as Cecile Macmillian became the first to join them. Scorpius was then called up by Professor Hogglewood to be sorted and just as expected after a few moments he was sorred into then watched Henery Nott and Ariana Opel be sorted (both into Hufflepuff)and it was Albus's turn. Legs shaking and stomach lurching he made his way up to the stool where Professsor Hogglewood placed the hat on his head. He heard it. it was like a whispering in his head that could see into his very soul"Albus Severus Potter it was just yesterday I sorted your ,what should I do with you, I see bravery,Merlin yes, But i also see determination and cunning too,Merlin, that's intresting. What should I do with you ?. Your name suggests you could belong in Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are named aftert wo of the school's headmasters, am I right?Well, It better be SLYTHERIN .

James Potter sat with his frirnds mouth three miles wide open. He had teased his brother about him being sorted into Slytherin but he had been certain Al would be sorted into walked across the room and sat down next to Scorpius at the Slytherin table ,reasonably pleased with himself, and waited for Modesty to be and sporting a now lime green face Modesty approached the stool and after a few moments the hat declared she was to be a Slytherin , Albus and Scorpius cheered loudly with the rest of their house as she sat down between them on the bench at the table. Together the three of them waited for Rose to be sorted. Rose walked confidently up to the stool but inside she was enormously worried. The hat took it's time considering the possibilities but eventually declared she was to be a ...RAVENCLAW. When the last student was sorted(Gloria Yellowfield-Gryffindor ) Headmistress Professor Mcgonagall stood up to address the crowd "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts,I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and you are ready for another year of learning here at Hogwarts. our caretaker Lucifer Peeper asked me to inform you that for your own safety and the safety of your friends The Forest next to the school is out of bounds for all students from first to sixth year. Lessons start at 9.00 sharp so be down here at 8.00 for breakfast no exceptions" She listed all these things off like a sermon and the stated"Now make you way to your common rooms and I hope this will be another splendid year at Hogwarts."

I hope you enjoyed that. thanks for reading. please review


End file.
